Carma Ruim
by Anabell G
Summary: E meu coração imprudente pôs-se a bater alto demais, com um acorde gigantesco para o mundo lá fora. Para ele.


Primeiramente, Charles Dickens é meu autor **preferido**. Então, desconsidere a **brincadeira** feita aqui :)

Segundo, essa one foi escrita para um desafio, que eu infelizmente não consegui postar no prazo, e a seguinte frase precisava ser encaixada no enredo: "Meu coração foi quebrado. Consegue montá-lo de novo". Tentei encaixá-la da melhor forma possível, e... _é isso ai_!

* * *

><p><em>bad karma (oh, yeah)<em>

_baby, that's what you got_

_bad karma (oh, yeah)_

_you know what I think?_

_bad karma's a_ **bitch**!

Quando a primavera chega, lembro-me sempre dos meus vinte e dois anos. Lembro-me de Tenten encantada em me apresentar alguém. Lembro-me de discutir com ela que não usaria _Prada_ em um encontro as escuras com o mais novo amigo de seu noivo, Neji. Lembro-me de ter usado _Prada_ naquela noite e de haver perdido a batalha contra os intermináveis argumentos de Tenten. Lembro-me tremer intensamente ao encontrar meu acompanhante sentado em uma das cadeiras do bar, um copo de vodca na mão, com sua complacência séria e taciturna. Lembro-me de ouvir meu alarme interno disparar no exato instante em que soltei:

"Sempre odiei Charles Dickens. David Copperfield deve ser uma merda!"

Como se fosse fácil concordar com algo que opunha-se a uma verdade universal, afinal, David Copperfiel _NÃO_ era uma merda. Muito menos Chalers Dickens. Recordo-me de diversas coisas, principalmente do sorriso frio quando comentei do péssimo gosto para vestidos de uma das garotas ao nosso lado. No entanto, a imagem mais vibrante e clara que tenho é aquela em que ele olhou para mim, percorreu-me com olhos nus que tinham muitos cílios escuros e disse:

"Eu não sabia que Neji estava desesperado para me ajudar a encontrar alguém."

E então, numa chacota aberta e sagaz, disparou aquele ar cínico que eu iria conhecer muito bem no decorrer dos anos. Um ato que transpareceu e me engoliu. Tragou-me como um monstro, despertando os piores dos meus sentimentos: a raiva.

Realmente, quando recordo de nós, há diversas situações para me envergonhar. Pergunto-me apenas se depois de todas elas, em destaque a primeira, eu não deveria ter desisto ali, no exato momento em que percebi que estava lidando com um completo imbecil.

* * *

><p>Foi num dia muito parecido com este, dois anos depois do primeiro encontro.<p>

Eu não costumava lhe fazer elogios. Definitivamente eu nunca o havia feito. Costumava implicar com o seu casado surrado. Com a sua falta de interesse em tudo que _me_ interessava. Às vezes, tinha a impressão que todo aquele teatro era proposital, talvez ele gostasse de resmungar os meus supostos defeitos para ouvir-me contrariá-lo. Para ouvir-me repetir o mesmo discurso de sempre. Ouvir-me transparecer os vinte e quatro anos que havia completado, e, com ele, toda minha infantilidade. Mas comumente aos detalhes que moldavam nossa história, aquela exceção também foi marcada por um dia. Por um momento.

Não, não era habituada a comentar o quanto gostava de seu cabelo, das vezes em que surpreendia-me a imaginar como seria tocá-lo. Como seria senti-lo entre os dedos. Confesso que foi surpresa para mim a torrencial de palavras que escaparam-me, a percepção de que talvez eu pudesse sorrir com ele, e não dele ou mesmo para insinuar que quando ria de mim, eu ainda estava bem.

Naquele dia havia escolhido Mulher-Maravilha. Tenten dissera que não seria nada demais.

"Neji decidiu participar. Parece que todos da firma confirmaram. Vai ser divertido, faz anos que não vamos a uma festa assim. A última vez estávamos no colegial e você foi vestida de Branca de Neve."

"E você convenceu aquele seu namorado, Sai, a ir de Anão."

"Depois ficou bêbada e sua mãe não deixou você sair por um mês."

Tenten conseguia convencer-me facilmente falando do passado, porém, decidir colocar o conjunto de látex segmentou um instante importante para mim. Não que eu tenha gravado a promessa feita aquela noite. Também não a revivia com frequência, mas ela existiu e surgiu quase de modo instantâneo, ao vê-lo se aproximar com o habitual semblante de indiferença. Lembro-me do cabelo reluzindo gel, em perfeita simetria com o topete berrando por atenção. Mais uma vez olhava-me, divertido, e eu não soube como existir a frente daquela possível camaradagem. Nada poderia haver me preparado para o jeans escuro e a blusa branca, muito, muito distinta das demais penduradas em corpos estranhos pelo salão.

– R-I-D-Í-C-U-L-O. – disse quase cantando.

– Não do modo que eu vejo. – o ouvi contra argumentar, inesperadamente me servindo com um refrão de _Love me Tender_.

A risada começou com um misto de medo, medo genuíno. Mas ela espalhou-se, tomou meus pulmões, minha boca, todo meu corpo, de repente era apenas leveza. Leveza por perceber que minha reação fora retribuída, retribuída de verdade. Fomos pegos num instante de alegria que eu jamais pensei sentir. Ninguém nos percebeu ali, ninguém veio interromper o confuso momento que marcávamos. Algo que assustou. Eramos tão anônimos naquela multidão de fantasias, que gostei da sensação. Amei a sensação de sermos só ele e eu.

_Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno._

– Legal a sua roupa – disse de modo sincero. Seus olhos focaram o meu, parecendo atento ao primeiro ato de gentiliza – Elvis? – tornei a falar, dessa vez acrescentando o costumeiro ar de cinismo de nossas conversas.

– Muito dramático?

– Quase um assédio sexual!

Outra gargalhada. Outra assustadora barreira derrubada em mim. Outro copo de_ seja-lá-qual-era-a-minha-bebida_ e estávamos interagindo. Estávamos com Tenten e Neji e mais um grupo. Estávamos com Tenten em um dos sofás dispostos no grande salão. Outro copo e Tenten nos deixava sozinhos.

– Látex? - o escutei questionar num timbre de frieza alarmante.

– Sim, látex. – sorri frente a sua constatação.

E ele apenas resmungou, o copo de bebida balançando na mão direita.

– Mas dessa vez eu deixo passar, acho que nunca falei com um admirador de Dickens por tanto tempo. E eu odeio Charles Dickens. – acrescentei vingativa.

Foi nesse lapso momentâneo que a torrencial de palavras começou. Forte como ela só.

– E eu abriria uma exceção também... caso você ficasse bêbado todas as vezes que nos encontrássemos a partir de agora, quem sabe eu não passe a gostar de você.

Silêncio. Também o reconheço naquela conversa desastrosa. Silêncio, menos meu.

– Pode colocar nesses termos: quando você deixar esse seu lado presunçoso e chato... menos você mesmo – apontei para ninguém no meio de tantas pessoas – Eu te dou uma chance. Beijo você, durmo com você, namoro você... me caso com você. – aproximei, os olhos cerrados para passar toda a minha credibilidade de bêbada. – Eu p-r-o-m-e-t-o.

Silêncio, desta vez verdadeiro silêncio. Silêncio suficiente para me fazer tomar outro grande gole do que havia no meu copo. Silêncio e algumas palavras.

– Não devia prometer certas coisas, Sakura.

Ele sorriu, eu arfei, e foi a primeira vez que imaginei como seria _beijá-lo_.

* * *

><p>– Não, eu passo!<p>

Dizia sem nem pensar. Na verdade, eu diria qualquer coisa negativa caso Sasuke Uchiha se mostrasse minimamente interessado em algo ou _alguém_. Nunca neguei a infantilidade daquela reação, mas era involuntário, quase mecânico.

– Trabalhei em um caso semana passada e acabamos entrando em confronto com a_ juiza-não-me-lembro-o-nome_. – comentava com um conhecido de Neji no ensaio de casamento.

Chato!

Estava casualmente escorado em uma das pilastras do salão. Vez ou outra encarava-me. Tinha os olhos muitos escuros, numa presunção de si mesmo. Cínico dos outros, como alguém em permanente avaliação cuidadosa do todo. Bonito de se ver, bonito de olhar. As mãos perpassavam em ligeira dissonância daquele estado letárgico, dando ideia falsa de maneirismo. Mas eu sabia bem a verdade. A verdade de toda minúcia estudada entre uma palavra ou outra, um olhar que pedia e desdenhava, sincero e falso. Era muito centrado, muito ciente dele como homem. Quase um jubilo próprio. Pegava-me resmungando mentalmente o quanto era insuportável.

Sasuke Uchiha possuía um prazer velado em fazer-me parecer burra. Fazer-me parecer estúpida e ignorante caso o assunto relacionado não estivesse ligado a:

Roupas.

Roupas de boa qualidade.

Roupas de má qualidade.

Sapatos.

Sapatos de boa qualidade.

Sapatos de má qualidade.

Homens.

Homens de boa qualidade.

Homens de má qualidade.

Ou tudo mais que considerasse desnecessário caso _eu_ considerasse necessário.

Sasuke Uchiha era três anos mais velho, e, mesmo assim, não envergonhava-se em dar continuidade aquela guerra pessoal. Definitivamente, não parecia ter vergonha alguma em retrucar cada comentário meu, cada palavra minha que não fosse de acordo com o que ele chamava de "bom senso comum". Existia uma antipatia palpável no ar, e como costumava me lembrar:

"Não vejo função em uma revista que aliena milhares de garotas a serem magras e gastarem dinheiro com coisas que elas, definitivamente, não precisam, Sakura."

Mas sabia que ele insistia no assunto por eu, erroneamente, ter dito que advogar também era uma merda. Por eu ter diminuído seu estimado emprego de bosta. E claro, por eu trabalhar nessa revista "que aliena milhares de garotas a serem magras e gastarem dinheiro com coisas que elas, definitivamente, não precisam, Sakura."

Não gostava do nervosismos que a situação me afligia. Não gostava de várias coisas.

A maneira como insistia em me ignorar, num desprezo muito aberto, como o a candidez olhando o crime. Conseguia sempre o que queria: deixava-me desajeitava comigo mesma, perturbada na solidez de sua presença. Eu gaguejava de forma vergonhosa e perguntava-me se poderia amaldiçoá-lo pelo poder que exercia. Contrastando vertiginosamente com o alento em me imaginar a tocá-lo, beijá-lo.

* * *

><p>E foi pena ele não ter chegado a perceber de imediato aquilo que um ano depois eu me tornei: aos vinte e cinco, de cabelos curtos, sempre lisos, toda composta e diferente, me teria visto como uma boneca de Natal à varanda de um sobrado.<p>

Em vez dele, porém, olhara para mim o garoto falador e muito extrovertido que Neji, casado e futuro pai, apresentara-me. Gritava alto o meu nome, sempre que me via. Parecia ter um tino para perceber-me não como antes, mas em corpo de jovem do agora, cujo nome necessitava ser chamado pelas calçadas com admiração tocante.

"Que é?"

Indagava cheia de alegria, e em troca recebia respostas envoltas em um querer escandaloso. Depois, vermelha, de olhos muito abertos, eu olhava os pisos vertiginosos a meus pés. Desfalecida pela chegada de espectadores ao decorrer daquelas declarações bonitinhas. Minha compostura quebrada como a da boneca de Natal que partia-se à varanda de um sobrado.

"Não sabia que vocês estavam juntos!"

Sasuke Uchiha chegou a comentar. O que eu respondi:

"Somos apenas bons amigos, Naruto e eu."

Um sorriso e nada mais. Logo voltava a recriminar-me por imaginá-lo também a se perguntar, de alguma forma, sobre Naruto e eu estarmos _mesmo_ juntos.

Devo admitir que era no meio dessas violentas deliberações sobre como remediar tantas convulsões sentimentais, que eu escapava. O observava com livre altivez: seus passos lentos nos finais de semana que passávamos juntos, seus ombros eretos, sua figura séria e seus cabelos sempre em desalinho. Passava horas a relembrar o contraste de sua figura com as nesgas de luzes que furavam o bloqueio nos vitrais das janelas – na casa de Tenten. Tudo com a desculpa de convidados muito impessoais e alienados a conversas para repararem na minha humilhante e nova obsessão. Planejava cada olhar, todo o acaso para acobertar minha voragem. Toda a simetria do meu medo desenhado por percepções cínicas naqueles olhos que eu conhecia muito bem.

Suportava com desenvoltura amarga a possibilidade de talvez permanecer naquele jogo unilateral. Sempre sozinha com as minhas pernas curtas e imagem suave, com os olhos combinando com a boca enquanto passava escondendo, envergonhada, o remanescente desejo de algo sincero. Diferente do nosso.

A frustração era uma _vadia_.

* * *

><p>– Mas ele não era tão bonito, sabe, o Naruto. Nunca gostei do cabelo dele, sempre tão desarrumado.<p>

Lembro-me de desabafar, de proferir aquelas palavras bem baixinho, como se me envergonhasse do fato – era véspera de ano novo –, eu insistira para que Tenten fingisse analisar-me. Estávamos brincando com psicologia, algo que fazíamos muito quando meninas. Eu na tentativa desesperada de saber que permanecera no caminho correto ao continuar a desenhar meu futuro em retalhos de tudo e qualquer coisa. Tenten resignada a reconfortar-me, livrando todos os medos que insistiam em não me abandonar. Um bom tempo em silêncio – apenas sentadas nas cadeiras brancas do terraço que comportava a festa –, exercendo o papel de amiga prestativa. Geralmente, quando escutava-me, eu reduzia minhas queixas a homens, festas, roupas e pessoas das quais não gostava. Via-me dizendo coisas como:

"Eu tenho certeza que Ino comprou aquele vestido em uma loja de departamento e depois mudou a etiqueta. Ela não tem dinheiro para comprar um _Alberta Ferretti_. Não mesmo!"

Ou:

"Sempre me deixava entediada, com aqueles barulhos estranhos quando me beijava, como: _hmm_,_ oooh_, _aaarhg_, _urrh_. Nojento."

– Entendo – respondia Tenten, ajeitando o cabelo – Eu não me preocuparia com isso, vocês nunca tiveram uma grande ligação, é só não dar tanta importância.

Aquele dia, porém, tudo foi diferente. Fosse por ter encontrado Sasuke de braços dados com uma ruiva muito _bonitinha_, fosse por precisar dar vazão ao meu segredo, falei em disparada, por vários minutos, atônita com minha voragem em satisfazer algo tão embaraçoso e forte. A centelha do imprevisível, que, acalentando uma necessidade proeminente de ser tocada, fazia-me débil frente ao desafio de saber que ele jamais seria meu. Pela fantasia das sensações oblíquas que me causava – sentada ali, entre um suspirar e outro – pateticamente acomodada em fingir não observar. Em fingir não me importar, mas ansiando um revés.

Tenten limpou a garganta, esperou alguns segundos, o olhar bem fixo em mim e então falou, num tom de voz confiante e firme sobre já imaginar há muito tempo que sentia-me assim. Sorriu e completou sua teoria de forma bem divertida.

– Um carma? – perguntei, após explanar sua indicação do meu mal – Que porra é essa?

– Bem – Tenten sorriu sem jeito, como se estivesse constrangida a explicar a teoria principal – Você sabe, passou a vida inteira reclamando do que não gostava nele. Um dia eram os sapatos, velhos demais. Outro os livros que ele lia. Certa vez chegou a implicar com o cabelo do rapaz, Sakura, admira-me que você não tenha percebi isso antes. Desde a primeira vez que se conheceram, para ser mais exata.

Então um suspiro leve e chateado. Quase como se choramigasse por dentro. Magoada.

– Meu coração foi quebrado. Consegue montá-lo de novo? – perguntei em zombaria. Um risinho histérico fugindo logo depois.

Uma chacota sincera. Verdadeira. Quase admitindo.

Pena fosse tarde para voltar atrás e dizer que Charles Dickens era o melhor autor que eu, um dia, conhecera.

* * *

><p>Soco no estômago.<p>

Essa era a sensação.

Soco no estômago.

Mais uma vez, lembrei-me da promessa idiota que havia feito anos atrás, quando a constatação dos meus sentimentos não impediam-me de permanecer mais que vinte segundos próxima a ele.

Nós dois na mesma roda de amigos e eu sem saber como agir ou o que falar. Ele, porém, concentrado em não se misturar, um senso distante, inalterável. Alguns desvios curiosos a minha figura arredia. Que teimava em fugir a cada simples menção de burlar-se de mim, _como no passado_. Desvios aos quais eu almejava desaparecer, quando percebesse minha porca indiferença. _Focar-se nos outros, menos em mim_, pedia me silêncio. Ato comum a minha visão de um dia a mais livre dos possíveis comentários a respeito do que eu guardava tão bem. Tão _profundamente_ bem.

Outro olhar distorcido do meu sonho de menina adulta. Naqueles tempos de glória em que apenas esse macio intento – observá-lo – servia para me impelir a ele, esquecendo a estúpida abnegação e aquecendo as necessidades frustradas.

Sasuke Uchiha mexia comigo. Desesperadamente.

* * *

><p>Vinte e seis anos.<p>

E se me perguntassem como andava meus sentimentos, se era feliz naquele acordo imaginário, diria que sim. De fato estava tão acostumada ao arranjo de começar a inventar desculpas para convites de jantares, finais de semana, férias do escritório, a correr ao menor sinal de sua presença, a mirá-lo e não esperar por respostas, sorver ar alucinadamente quando acerva-se de mim em eventos aos quais não podia fugir que, notar Sasuke Uchiha flagrando minhas pequenas falhas de estratégia parecera-me desastroso.

– Está diferente. – comentou, no aniversário de Ino, que não pude evitar por falta de uma desculpa decente para oferecer.

Encarei o copo em minha mão, fingindo estar interessada no líquido âmbar que borbulhava divertido com a minha covardia.

– Diferente? - perguntei atoleimada.

Foi quando ouvi meu nome. Meu nome de modo diferente. Voltei meus olhos a ele, encarando-o.

– Por onde tem andando, Sakura?

Sorri, desdenhosa. Verdadeiramente desdenhosa.

Como se ele se importasse, certo.

– Ocupada. Tenho andando ocupada.

Sentia todo o constranger do momento, mas nada acrescentei. Seu examinar cuidadoso passaria despercebido para muitos, mas não para mim. Era diferente, diferente do usual. Poucas vezes o vira olhar-me daquele forma. A última vez fora anos atrás, quando prometera gostar dele, caso deixasse de ser tão antagônico a mim.

– Tem visto Naruto? - o escutei perguntar de repente, muito calmo.

Nada em seu olhar denunciaria uma intenção mais profunda. Contudo, vasculhei a mente em busca de um único momento que, no passado, houvesse perguntado sobre qualquer pessoa em minha vida. A ironia, pareceu-me, estava no fato de apenas um episódio assemelhar-se aquele: quando realmente passara a sair com Naruto. Naquela época rira de mim, desdenhoso e impessoal.

Fora o que eu sentira.

Contemplei-o estasiada. A perspectiva dos meus sonhos unilaterais transformarem-se em matéria nova, firme e concisa para dois fez de mim um ser muito bobo e manipulável.

– Ligou, no meu aniversário, mês passado. Foi a última vez que nos falamos – sorri – Tem o visto também?

Envergou os lábios numa resposta áspera.

– Não.

Eu recebi as palavras com um gole longo da minha bebida, sentida por algo que jamais poderia extravasar.

Então desculpei-me da melhor forma que encontrei e corri. Corri como quando se sente medo, corri a valer. Sabia perfeitamente que ele notara minha rigidez, notara minha falta de forma em rechaçá-lo como tempos atrás.

Era uma fraca.

* * *

><p>Tive que engolir como pude a ofensa que me fez três meses depois, quando resolveu mudar tudo o que dizia respeito a nós.<p>

Como três meses depois ele parecera cansado das minhas patéticas tentativas de evitá-lo. Da intensa vontade depositada por mim em manter aquele acordo somente meu. Foi talvez por todas as tentativas das quais desviei, misturadas e em conjunto com a satisfação silenciosa de o fazer pagar por todos aqueles anos de sonhos desejosos, que a composição dos meus atos começaram a mudar. O ponto de desenlace dessa história e começo de outra.

– Ainda escrevendo para a mesma revista que costuma alienar garotas a gastarem dinheiro com coisas, que, definitivamente, não precisam?

Foi a pergunta que me fez, ao nos encontrado para comemorar a minha promoção. Tenten, Neji, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke e eu. Por um tempo fiquei sem resposta, mas logo a raiva naquela provocação gratuita fez-me empurrar seu copo de bebida.

– Você é um babaca.

Ele suspirou, muito descontraído.

– Não concordo com isso.

Sorriu. Um sorriso _dele_, e eu corei, abanando as mãos.

– Gosta de me provocar, de me deixar com raiva. Sempre gostou, não é?. – acusei, num misto de alegria e irritação.

– Pelo menos dessa vez você não fugiu.

Silêncio.

O encarei, um pouco assustada com a ênfase dada as palavras e determinei aquele instante como meu ponto de ruptura. Um basta. Talvez por não saber como amá-lo e no gosto de persegui-lo, eu também o acossava com o olhar: disfarçando o meu admirar no que eu transformava em um complacente fechar de olhos límpido e casual; o que para meu espanto, Sasuke Uchiha parecia entender.

– Porque disse isso? – indaguei alarmada. Os olhos a procura de alguém do nosso grupo que perdera-se no bar lotado. Alguém que me resgatasse.

– Estou sendo legal com você.

– Como?

– Estou fugindo um pouco de mim.

Franzi o senho, quase livida.

– Sendo menos... presunçoso?

– Exato. - proferiu as palavras numa calma enervante.

Mas dessa vez sua resposta não pareceu áspera. Pareceu sincera demais. Real demais. Sasuke Uchiha aproximou-se alguns passos, pausando a minha frente como uma figura paternal. Parecia saber de algo que eu mesma desconhecia. Não me atrevi a perguntá-lo. Meu coração imprudente pôs-se a bater alto demais com um acorde gigantesco para o mundo lá fora.

Para _ele_.

* * *

><p>Vinte e sete anos.<p>

Tenten estava na cozinha decifrando o manual do meu novo acessório doméstico. Uma cafeteira muito interessante que eu ganhara depois de um desfile da _Ralph Loren_. Um brinde de uma loja de departamento politicamente correta.

"Desfile, aliás, para a revista que incentivava adolescentes estúpidas a comprarem produtos dos quais elas não precisavam. Sementava distúrbios alimentares e gerava milhões que não eram investidos em causas verdadeiramente interessantes para o país."

Sasuke costumava declamar isso toda manhã. Eu sorria, tomava mais uma boa xícara de café, e pegava-me refletindo que há vários momentos na vida que preferimos guardar. Estejam eles ligados as lembranças adquiridas e transformadas no caminho, pelo aprendizado ganho com um erro ou acerto, por motivos diversos. Estamos sempre propensos a gravar detalhes no tempo; detalhes transmutáveis, tangíveis, de um viés, que de tanto serem relembrados, afagados e amaciados, perpassam o atemporal. Tornam-se parte de nós.

Talvez não haja nada demais em se esperar quase cinco anos para entender que, ás vezes, a última pessoa na face da Terra que você deseja estar junto, é a única a qual você não possa imaginar viver sem.

E eu costumava ressaltar exatamente isso, nas noites em que Sasuke aparecia em minha casa com uma pilha de papéis importantes sobre trabalho, sobre direitos humanos, direitos empresariais ou de cunho financeiro: nada havia me preparado para aquilo. Nada, absolutamente nada poderia ter me preparado para Sasuke Uchiha e seus longos discursos sobre atividades ilegais de empresas estatais do Novo México, doenças disseminando-se em regiões do mundo dia após dia, devido a um precário atendimento humano e investimento social, até mesmo aprender a declamar os termos judiciários um por um, sem errar vírgula ou parágrafo, de tanto escutá-lo repeti-los dia e noite.

Mas, definitivamente, os textos sobre _Literatura Inglesa_. Sobre como Charles Dickens era um gênio, a maneira exuberante que escrevera David Copperfield. E, principalmente, como agora, eu tinha que admitir, concordava _plenamente_!

**Carma ruim era outra vadia!**

* * *

><p>Senti que faltou alguma coisinha pro resultado ser o ideal que havia imaginado, maaaas, espero que valha um comentário se você leu e curtiu! Sério, é legal pra cacete com quem escreve ._.<p> 


End file.
